


all that we could do with this emotion

by sleepyboys (orphan_account)



Category: Y tu mamá también (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanvid, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sleepyboys
Summary: A brief Julio/Tenoch AU.





	all that we could do with this emotion

the madman did it lads..... i really spent like 5 hours going through footage in order to put together a half-decent video.... anyways i hope y'all like it. it's kind of short but i did my best...

 

the song is from carly rae jepsen (says so at the end of the video as well! there's a typo but idk why since i corrected it...) and i took footage mainly from mozart in the jungle, the one that got away MV & flatliners (diego's movies are a bitch to find on the internet, or maybe it's the sites i use...) the colouring is mine and i did this with final cut pro xo

 


End file.
